Smooth Criminal
by flippednique
Summary: Takumi encounters a thief that returns everything he's stolen. He's forgotten food and sleep and is just about ready to pull his hair out. Yukihira applies for a home-based chef's position. He didn't actually quite realize what he'd gotten himself into. In the end, "You're the smooth criminal."
1. Chapter 1

" _Dio_ just what am I not seeing?!"

Takumi felt a very strong urge to throw the closest possible thing at the closest possible surface. Unfortunately for him, after the eighteenth innocent vase he'd smashed (a beautiful powder blue vase they'd gotten as a gift from Shun), his dear fratellino had cleared his study of all things that would give him the satisfaction once he'd sent it airborne and flying. Perhaps that was for the best, at least his little brother was thinking of him and making it safer for him to be alone in his study.

At the moment though, it did not make him feel better. In fact, it made him feel worse. Anger, frustration, despair just kept mixing inside of him like flavors trapped under crusts. If one more thing went wrong tonight he would without a doubt snap and just absolutely lose it.

Deep blue eyes followed the lines of red threads stretched from point A to point B in a meaningless pattern. Items were stolen but returned within a week. All valuable gemstones, jewelry, heirlooms, and artifacts were in the same condition they had been in when they were taken. No damages, no alterations, and they were still a hundred percent genuine. How he kept getting inside the house nobody could say. But so far, there were no casualties, and everything came back.

It was more or less an elaborate prank. Hence the police not really giving it much attention. Takumi felt like pulling on his hair. There was just no apparent rhyme or reason to the sudden influx of robberies. What was the point when everything was given right back? And why their family?

"What is your problem _Giallo_? What exactly are you aiming for?"

A knock on his study door broke his concentration. The smell of food urged him to turn towards the doorway.

" _Fratello_ you missed dinner." Isami frowned at him, one hand on his hip and the other balancing a tray of heavenly dishes.

Takumi winced and offered his twin an apologetic nod. Missing dinner, or any meal for that matter, was not at all done in the Aldini household. It didn't matter that they were in England and not Italia. Food was not slaved over just to be ignored. He sighed quite sadly when the tray was placed on his desk in front of him.

It was a hearty Italian meal with an _antipasto_ , pasta, soup, salad, fresh bread and wine. There was a time where Takumi would have personally helped in making this set and those days just seemed so far away now.

" _Grazie fratellino_." Takumi inhaled deeply and savored the scents that wafted towards him.

" _Prego._ " Isami nodded and he waited. When his brother started taking small bites of his dinner, his eyes turned concerned it not a little cold. _"Fratello_ , you haven't been eating well at all this week. Have you been making progress at least?"

Takumi swallowed what was in his mouth and click his tongue. He would not answer any more than that.

Isami's eyes narrowed slightly. He pulled out a chair and sat down across from Takumi. His eyes moved to study the red threads currently draped around the study. "Do you even know his name?"

"I call him _Giollo._ "

"Is he blond?" Isami asked.

"Not his hair." Takumi polished off his plate. It wasn't like there was much. Either that or he was a lot hungrier than he thought. He drank his wine and let it sit on his tongue then clarified for his brother, "His eyes are yellow."

"His eyes..." Isami echoed. "You know the color of his eyes? He's gotten that close to you and you let him?"

A slight blush colored Takumi's cheeks and the silence in the study stretched on.

Isami's stare turned cold, a rare occurrence. _"Fratello."_

"It was one time, okay!" Takumi slammed his hands down on the table. He did not like being treated like a kid. He was the older twin here, thank you very much and he was the one with a personal vendetta to boot. "Besides, he won't hurt me."

"You sound so sure." Isami grumbled, though he was happy his brother was still easy to rile up. He took in a deep breath and waited for Takumi to calm down. Then he asked, "Why are you so invested in him? Did you not get your necklace back?"

Out of instinct, Takumi's hand reached out for the hanging pendant underneath his shit. He felt his heart calm down at the touch of cold metal.

" _Si,_ I did." Takumi's eyes narrowed. "But _fratellino_ whoever dared to steal this must pay the price. It doesn't matter that he returned it. I'll make him pay, for the crime and other things."

Isami noticed the flush creeping his brother's face and neck but said nothing. "There really is no stopping you is there? _Dio_ just... just take care of yourself."

Takumi nodded and finished off his wine. " _Grazie._ Bring me a bottle of Chianti will you?"

"No way _fratello_." Isami chuckled as he cleared up the tray. "We both know you can't hold your liquor."

Takumi's lips pursed stubbornly. "I'm Italian Isami, I can take two glasses of wine."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

" _Si,_ I can."

"No, _fratello_ you can't."

"Will you just get me the bottle?!"

* * *

 _He watched Blondie as he poured over his many papers and threads. He was so adorable with that frustrated look on his face. His lips were pursed and his eyes were narrowed, a lock of that blond hair falling over them. Was it annoying him? It made him look a hundred times more adorable. Al disheveled and frazzled. Not that prim and perfect shell of a person he'd put out when facing customers._

 _But what was bothering him? The answer? He was looking for an answer, yes. And it was staring him right in the face._

 _He smiled in delight when Blondie found it. The clue, yes that piece of paper. He'd left a message for Blondie so he could find him faster and he could get what he wanted faster. Typewritten of course, everything had to remain anonymous. For him now, he had only one thing in mind worthy of his attention. And to think he'd already once had it in his grasp._

 _Tsk. He'd get it back._

 _Soon._

* * *

Yukihira glanced around himself then pinched his arm just to make sure he was still in the real world. The kitchen was the epitome of kitchens and to think that he was in a house and not an actual restaurant. The last time he'd been shocked by a kitchen's vastness had been when he'd stopped by Shinomya-senpai's restaurant and everything had just sang to him like a lullaby. Good food came from any good kitchen, but a chef worked his hundred percent when he had everything he needed; utensils, ingredients, space, and tranquility.

Of course, Yukihira's adept at working without that last one. His family ran a diner, not an up-class restaurant. And when you had twenty-or-so people to feed in thirty minutes silence was an abnormality.

The door to the kitchen opened and in stepped someone who was probably his boss.

" _Buono sera."_ He smiled, his teeth sharp and extended a hand. "My name's Isami Aldini and I'll be conducting this interview."

Yukihira squared his shoulders and shook Isami's hand. "Yukihira Soma. I was expecting a cooking demonstration."

"Yes there's that too." Isami nodded. "My family is half-Italian. We like our meals that way, but we honestly eat anything. Well, of course not just anything. You understand."

"We?" Yukihira echoed because he somewhat did understand.

"My brother and I." Isami added as he began pulling out ingredients for what could only be a pasta dish. Basic. "I'm an owner-chef who's based in Italia. I plan on leaving soon to check on my restaurant. Because of recent events here in England, I don't want to leave my fratello alone. He's incredibly easy to scare and he often needs someone to watch over him and keep him in check. Who knows what he'll do with no one to remind him about food or sleep."

Yukihira's eyebrows pulled together. "So you need someone who's a dietary specialist and a nanny rolled in one?"

"I suppose." Isami hummed as he prepped utensils. He turned to Yukihira and pointed at a door on the left of the room. "Go grab some flour for me. We'll make pasta _al fresca._ "

Yukihira did as asked and the door revealed a huge pantry that put his own to shame. A twinge of envy filled him, but it came with determination and inspiration. Isami could only be older than him by a year if they weren't the same age. He'd have to work really hard if he wanted to catch up to him, and he would as soon as he got everything settled and squared.

When he came back out, Isami was chopping vegetables. The ravenhead glanced up at him. "Do you know how to make pasta?"

"Course." Yukihira grinned and set out to making the dough. As he worked he talked, because the atmosphere was light and airy. Comfortable. "This isn't your usual food-demo is it?"

"Oh?" Isami clicked his tongue. "I do this with all of my applicants. To me, it doesn't matter if you're a good chef if you can't work with other people. Some dishes need more than one kind of preparation. If you have to prep six times for one plate then you're doomed to get an unhappy customer. But if you had someone helping you out then you'll be okay."

Yukihira smiled as he continued to knead the slab of dough on top of the wooden table. "You sound like you speak from experience."

"Yes, my _fratello_ and I cook together often." Isami smiled.

"Your, er- brother, how old is he?"

"Hmm? I'm the younger twin."

Yukihira dropped the dough and blinked at Isami. "You're... you're twins?"

" _Si._ " Isami paused from where he was boiling tomatoes. "Why is that such a surprise?"

"Well..." Yukihira thought over what he'd learned so far. When Isami had described his brother as someone who needed a nanny. "I thought you were older at least."

"No," Isami chuckled. "He's older. And he makes sure everyone knows it."

Yukihira watched Isami's expression. His face was calm, his shoulders loose in a way that showed extreme comfort. He obviously cared deeply for his brother. "Must be interesting living with him then?"

"It's never dull." Isami grinned. "Although... it's been a lot quieter these days. He's always holed up in his room now."

"Did something happen?" Yukihira flattened the dough with a pin.

Isami sighed. "Well, yes."

Yukihira sprinkled flour over the dough and kneaded it some more. His arms were starting to get sore but good food was a good enough reward. Isami approved his decision and continued.

"Two weeks ago, someone broke into the house. I wasn't home at the time, but Takumi was." Isami crossed his arms, a frown etching its way to his lips. "He was sleeping after a thirteen hour shift at a friend's restaurant. It's peak season so Ikumi needs all the help she can get."

Yukihira nodded in response.

"So, since I wasn't here I don't know what happened." Isami's eyes narrowed some more. "But Takumi told me they stole his _Mezzaluna_."

" _Mezzaluna_." Yukihira blinked. "That's a knife right?"

" _Si._ " Isami smiled, albeit tiredly. An odd expression. "But it's also his necklace. It's made of white gold, nothing flashy but very important. Our parents had it made for us before they separated. As it's a mezzaluna, he has one half and I have the other. Together they make a perfect whole."

Yukihira looked at the pendant Isami had pulled out from under his shirt. It was a simple thing, but beautiful, and obviously worth a hundred memories. He pulled out a knife to cut the dough into strips. "So he's shaken from that huh?"

" _Si,_ he is. But what's gotten him worked up is that it was returned the day after it was stolen." Isami checked on the sauce he was making. "Same for the jeweled box in his room, a portrait of our family when we were still kids, studded cuff-links. Little things. They get taken then returned without either of us knowing any better."

Yukihira thinned his slices some more. "Doesn't that mean that you need a bodyguard or something?"

"He's too prideful for that." Isami sighed as if he'd already had that argument. "Anyways, he's been trying to figure out the thief's intentions. I'd call it obsessive but he'd hit me for that."

"I don't think pride's an issue here." Yukihira countered. "If you think you're in danger then you should move or something."

"Or something." Isami echoed. "I don't know why I think this but Takumi might know the thief."

Yukihira blinked, he'd done that too many times that night. "He knows him?"

"I think so." Isami nodded. "My brother is hiding something from me. Earlier this evening he said something about _Giallo_ , his nickname for him, not hurting him. He sounded so sure."

Yukihira digested what he'd just learned. "Something's not right then."

"Yes." Isami turned the stove off. "And that's why I thought to go back to Italia. This thief of ours doesn't come when I'm here. He only comes when Takumi's alone. If I want to get this over with then I have to give Takumi space. Something tells me my brother'll be just fine."

"How do you know?" Yukihira prepped a pot of boiling water.

Isami smiled at him as he stirred wine into his red sauce. "Call it a twin's intuition."

Yukihira chuckled but still felt slightly uneasy.

Isami shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, he won't be completely alone. You'll be here."

"Right." Yukihira agreed easily. He blinked. Again. "Wait-."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yes you get the job." Isami glanced at him. "Water's boiling. You should dunk the pasta in now."

* * *

 **AN:** Bear with me! I'm still practicing with the characters and their personalities. I just got into the fandom yesterday. And as expected, I fell for the blond one. There aren't enough fics of him ishhhh. My sembreak started yesterday so I have the time to write this out now. :D

So far, writing Isami has been the most fun. Probably because he strikes me as really talkative when he wants to be. He's not always quiet- especially when Takumi isn't around. It's just that when Takumi is around he lets his brother do most of the talking. I could probably write an essay over how I view their personalities but I'll just try to incorporate them into the story.

Thoughts? Think this has potential? :D

Nique


	2. Chapter 2

_Blondie was sleeping in today, how odd. He would be be up and about by now, getting ready for a shift at some friend's restaurant (Mito Ikumi usually). An Italian may come late, but he never comes shabby. Of course Blondie looked good all on his own, it didn't hurt that he could still vamp that up with the right set of clothes. Of course, ever since Blondie'd started concentrating on finding him..._

 _He smiled. Blondie was as invested in him as he was in Blondie._ _He inhaled deeply. The room smelt like coffee, Blondie loved his coffee so he wasn't really surprised. Then there was a subtle hint of wine. He'd been drinking last night. Oh Blondie was just so precious. How he'd just like to..._

 _Self-control. It wouldn't do for him to lose it now._

 _But Blondie looked so beautiful and peaceful as he slept, those golden locks pillowed against white covers. His face was smoothed over, calm under the sandman's spell. Skin slightly tanned from hailing from the Mediterranean, and yet it was pale for seeing so little sun in England. It was smooth to the eyes and terribly tempting to wandering hands._

 _But no... Self-control._

 _He takes in a deep breath and glances at his watch. He'd have to leave soon, because the younger twin would be waking Blondie up._ _Just... screw self-control._

 _Just once, he let himself trace that slightly curved cheek and then through those locks of blond hair. They were getting long. Hmm..._

* * *

Yukihira found the silence in the Aldini's English home awfully disturbing. He wasn't sure if he could do something about it. He should have brought his earphones alone or something. Anything to cover the noise of silence. And yet again, he made no sense so early in the morning. Over the first few days he'd started working as a home-chef, he'd had Isami for company.

He hasn't met the older twin though. Did he even know that they had an home-chef now? He'd have to ask Isami before he left for his flight later that day. He'd miss Isami. He was easy to work with in the kitchens and he really was pretty lenient. He let him go home when he got dinner ready since Isami couldn't get stuff done while he took care of his own business.

A loud shout from upstairs startled Yukihira and he dropped the pan he'd been planning to use to make breakfast. Thank God there wasn't anythign in it yet. It fell on the counter with a loud bang that could have rivaled the shout he'd heard not thirty seconds ago. It was a bit girly, was there a maid or something? Did Isami get someone new?

Loud thundering steps came from the upstairs hallway. The Aldini English home was a two-story townhouse with the kitchen on the ground floor and a parking garage outside. It had multiple sets of chairs and tables. The family clearly liked to eat outside.

Yukihira turned away from the counter when the door to the kitchen swung open and a harried blond stormed inside, he was yelling in what could only be Italian, his face red and his movements jerky. Of course, that all stopped when he noticed Yukihira staring at him like a caught fish. He stammered to compose himself as he suffered the weight of the blond's blue gaze.

"Takumi!" Was what he yelled.

A confused expression clouded over Takumi's face. "Do I know you?"

Yukihira grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's a shame you don't remember me. You promised me a rematch that would have me falling on my knees."

Takumi stared at him like he'd grown a second head, then- "Ha! It's you! Yukihira Soma!"

"Takumi Aldini." Yukihira imitated the blond's pish-posh manner of speaking but fell into laughter anyways. Then he caught himself, "You're last name's Aldini! I can't believe I didn't recognize that name!"

"Huh?" Takumi blinked. He did that too then. "What are you doing in my home Yukihira Soma? No! What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Isami didn't tell you?" Yukihira instinctively reached up to tug on white cloth that wasn't there. He inwardly winced and attempted to act normal. or as normal as he could around someone as lively as Takumi. "I'll be your resident chef while he's in Italy."

"What?" Takumi slammed his hands down on the wooden counters. "I don't need a chef while he's gone! I can cook perfectly on my own!"

"No one's questioning your ability to cook, though I'm sure I can still do better." Yukihira grinned. "Your brother's only worried about you taking care of yourself since you seem to forget food and sleep now."

"I'm just dedicated to my work!" Takumi seethed, still churning over that jab to his cooking. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyways, where's my brother? I need to speak with him."

Yukihira pursed his lips. "He's probably getting ready for his flight. You shouldn't chew him out so much for caring about you."

"I'm not." Takumi insisted. "Well, maybe a little. I really do need to talk to him."

Yukihira let his eyes give Takumi a once over. It was only now that he noticed that one of the blond's hands was curled into a fist. "What's that?"

Takumi opened is mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

"Now you're the one looking like fish."

"Oh shut up!" Takumi snapped. He took in a deep breath. "If you must know, there's been some stuff going around here for a while. Someone's been stealing things."

"And giving them right back, right?" Yukihira leaned back against the counter and thought better about it. "What do you want for breakfast? I'll cook and you can talk."

He was just about to open the fridge when a hand stopped him. Takumi smirked at him. "I'll talk and cook. You, shut up and listen, _capisce?_ "

* * *

Isami thought long and hard about what he would tell his brother about their new chef. It was starting to eat him up that he was starting to eat up too. Dammit he was trying to stay slim even with the cold weather here in England! He'd actually shaken off that habit of indulging himself when he got worked up and it's helped him loads.

But Takumi had this insane power to make him gobble up _merendas_ on a daily basis. This was going to be his downfall. But where was his brother now? He'd gone to check on him in his room but the bed had been a mess and it was void of Takumi's presence.

He made his way downstairs, checking his watch as he ambled through their home. He'd have to leave soon. He just needed to introduce Yukihira to Takumi then he could be on his way. He hoped Yukihira would feel he was being paid well enough and not leave Takumi after they met.

He wouldn't be able to find an appropriate replacement this late.

The sounds of yelling in the kitchen made Isami quicken his pace, and the scene he got to made him pause by the doorway.

"If you would just let me do the damn dressing we'd be eating right now!"

"Well if you were in a sound mind to do anything then I'd probably let you, but you're not!"

"I so too am! I can at least plate food!"

"Oh but you can't keep your windows locked, say, to keep theieives out?!"

"I _did_ keep them locked so I have no idea how he could have gotten in!"

"Figure it out! Who needs big ass windows anyways?"

"Stop insulting my windows!" Takumi looked a breath away from throwing the plate of food he had in his hand. He'd been keeping it away from Yukihira who looked hell-bent on finishing the dressing.

"Stop letting thieves in!" Yukihira snapped back, reaching for the plate.

A vein was about to pop in Takumi's forehead somewhere. "I've already told you that I keep them locked while I sleep!"

"Then he obviously picked them! Find another room or get a bodyguard!"

Isami cleared his throat. "What exactly is going on?"

The two arguing finally noticed him and calmed down.

Takumi more in particular. "Ah, Isami, _buongiorno_."

" _Buongiorno, fratello_." Isami nodded. "Good morning Yukihira-kun. So, the yelling?"

Yukihira stretched a hand out for the plate in Takumi's hands. He gave Takumi a look. "That's my job you're trying to do for me and while I'm glad you aren't wasting your cooking skills, your brother's asking you a question."

Takumi sighed and surrendered the plate to Yukihira. He made a good point. He then turned to Isami who was waiting patiently but tensed. He hadn't liked the flow of their conversation.

" _Giollo_ managed to get in my room this morning and I have no idea how since my windows are all locked, as they always are." Takumi bit out. "I didn't see him or hear him, he didn't even wake me up."

Isami tensed up even more, but he tried not to let it take over him. "Well, you are a heavy sleeper _fratello_."

"Shut up." Takumi flushed and extended a slip of paper. "Anyways, he left another note."

Isami took it from Takumi and read it. Much like the first note he'd left a few nights before, it was typewritten, short, and had an underlying sense of familiarity. Not to him, but to Takumi.

 ** _"You're hair has gotten long, it makes me happy to see it. So precious, like gold."_** Isami read. "Last time he focused on your eyes and one of your signet rings went missing."

Takumi nodded. " _Si_ , now he's focusing on my hair. Gold, he said. He's going to steal something gold next."

Isami sighed as Takumi reached for _mezzaluna_ underneath his shirt. "That's white though _fratello,_ I don't think he'll aim for that again."

"Maybe." Takumi allowed. "But what if he's coming back for it because this was the first thing he stole? He knows how precious this is to me. What I want to know is how. Who is he?"

Isami mulled over his thoughts, what could he tell his brother. He really didn't have any advice.

"You can think over food." Yukihira broke the silence and set dishes on the counter. He grinned at them warmly, trying to temper the aura of the conversation. "None of that formal eating or whatever. Breakfast in the kitchen at the counters!"

"That sounds like a good idea." Isami sighed. He glanced at the two bowls. "Aren't you joining us Yukihira-kun? You can get to know my brother more."

Takumi reacted quickly, clicking his tongue. "I know him well enough, Isami."

"You do?"

"We met in a cook-off a few years ago." Yukihira smirked. "He challenged me to a pasta dish and the loser would have had to do something embarrassing. It was a draw though."

"I still think I made the better plate." Takumi grumbled.

Yukihira had a hand on his hip, eyes narrowed in that sleepy/smug look of his. "Oh? So you're doubting the great taste of Shiniyoma-senpai, a renowned chef?"

Takumi flushed a deep red from his neck to his ears. "N-No! That's not what I meant at all!"

"Uh huh, eat your food."

"Shut up!" Takumi cried but ate anyways.

Isami couldn't help but smile as he tucked into his own breakfast. His _fratello_ would be just fine.

* * *

 **AN:** Well I'm glad this was warmly received! And Isami really does need more love tbh. He's awfully neglected. I'll try to keep him active in the story since he's all the way in Italy.

I'll be replying to Guest reviews here and replying to signed reviews via PM:

 **Anon** : I love Shun too! OH MEIN GOTT! Ah, about the Italian. I don't know, I thought it would be appropriate. I'm sorry if it makes it weird for you. The Italian brothers from Hetalia have influenced me so much that I can't not use fratello when Isami and Takumi talk to each other. I hope it doesn't keep you from reading future chapters.

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! I plan to :D

Nique


	3. Chapter 3

Takumi grit his teeth soundly infuriated. He searched his room in vain for anyway that Giallo could have entered but there were no other doors except for the one that lead to the house. The windows were huge but upon Yukihira and Isami's insistence, he had had locks and bars installed. But still he looked at the bracelet he'd gotten as a birthday gift from Ikumi, stylish and simple. It would go with a lot of outfits, and it didn't look gaudy or flashy even though it was obviously gold.

Gold. He almost wished he had an abnormal color scheme to his features if it meant making it harder for Giallo to get his things. He stared at the new note that came with the bracelet and felt even more annoyed.

"You should tell Mito she has good taste. But I have better."

Takumi blew on his hair and huffed angrily. What did he mean that he had better taste. Who was he? How did he know Takumi so well?

A stalker. He's probably a stalker. He shuddered at the thought of being watched from afar. Maybe he should get a bodyguard, but...

Takumi shook his head. No. He could handle himself. So far all Giallo's done is take a trinket then put it back. He wasn't looking to hurt Takumi, he was just toying with him.

This was all an elaborate prank. Either that or someone was infatuated with him.

If so, Takumi rubbed his throbbing temples, the feeling was mutual. He hadn't been able to think of anything but Giallo for the last three weeks. He was going to go mad.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Isami was in Italia, had been for a few days now so it could only be the other part-time resident of the house. He'd gotten accustomed to Yukihira popping in and out of nowhere. It was different with the redhead. Takumi didn't feel as competitive, especially since all he could think about was Giallo. Yukihira remedied this by pulling Takumi into the living room and putting a cooking show on, or a movie, or they'd play cards as if they were teenagers again.

Spending time with Yukihira was... nice. W-Well, Takumi didn't mind it at least.

"Oy, Takumi you want to come with me to the market? I don't really know what you'd want me to cook, but I'd feel better if I knew you were enjoying the food I'm making you."

The redhead was wearing casual clothes obviously ready to go on an errand. Takumi couldn't help but note the absence of a particular white cloth.

He vowed to figure that out later.

Yukihara was frowning at him a minute later when he didn't get a response. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Takumi replied instantly. He let out a breath. "No."

"Which is it?" Yukihira chuckled. He noticed the bracelet on the bed. "What's that?"

"Giallo's latest steal."

Yukihira visibly tensed. "He got in again."

Takumi nodded. "I think you might be right about switching rooms. We'll keep this one locked."

"More than that, you should get a bodyguard." Yukuhira snapped his fingers. "I know a few good people, but they might crowd you."

"What?" Takumi wasn't following the swift change of topic. "I don't need a bodyguard! I'm not some damsel in distress!"

"I didn't say you were." Yukihira drawled. "I'm just saying you need more people in this house. There are too many rooms and it's too quiet. So quiet we don't even realize we aren't alone anymore."

Takumi tensed up and a retort chilled on his tongue but he stopped himself because Yukihira had a point. He would not make a fool of himself in front of Yukihira Soma ever again. If he could help it.

"I'll think about it." He snapped his fingers out of habit before reaching for his coat to throw over himself. English mornings were cold and damp. He pulled his favorite messenger cap over his blond locks and followed Yukihira out of the door. "What are we buying?"

Yukihira rubbed the back of his head as they walked to the market. It wasn't that far. "I don't know what you usually eat. I guess I could make stuff for you and hope you'll eat them but you could also give me a list of meals you'd prefer. That way you'll have no excuse to skip meals."

"I don't skip meals on purpose!" Takumi snapped. "I'm just too focused on stuff and Giallo! B-Besides I eat the food you make."

"Giallo should be the cops' concern not yours." Yukihira looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Have you reported him?"

"Of course I have!" Takumi fumed. "I'm not an idiot."

"Then why aren't they doing anything about him?" Yukihira asked. "Why is he still bothering you?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Takumi quipped, his cheeks flushing in part-anger and... embarrassment? "Look. We reported this to the cops but all they said was that they'd look into it. Of course, since all the stolen items keep coming back they don't find it worth their time anymore."

"That's ridiculous. You could be in real danger!"

"Tell that to them." Takumi sighed and shook his head. "Look. I appreciate that you care but I kind of agree with the cops. This might just all be an elaborate prank."

Yukihira said nothing.

Takumi continued, "I might even know him."

* * *

"I might even know him." Takumi breathed shakily.

Bingo. Isami was right. Takumi was keeping things from him. Well, them. He was a part of this now too.

"He knows where and who all my stuff comes from. I know because he leaves notes with them when they come back." Takumi swallowed, shrugging his shoulders. "He also knows what I like and what I don't like. He thinks of how much something matters to me and that would decide how long it'll be before he returns it. My jeweled box... I didn't really need that. He kept it with him for two days."

One hand reached out to caress something underneath the many layers the blond had on. "My mezzaluna he kept for fourteen hours."

Yukihira tried to digest what he just heard. So far this Giallo was sounding like a... "Have you ever dated anyone Takumi?"

"What?!" A deep flush colored Takumi from the nape of his neck to the roots of his hair. "W-Why are you asking me something like that?! That's way too personal!"

Yukihira shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, Giallo sounds like he could be a boyfriend of yours or something. He falls into two categories; stalker or boyfriend."

Takumi paused then frowned up at him. "I've had my fair share of dates but no one ever too serious."

"Then he must be a stalker!" Yukihira smacked his fist into his palm. "We should make it harder for him to get a hold of you. Tonight we'll have a party!"

"A party?" Takumi frowned even more deeply. "How will that help anything? Besides, Yukihira I don't really know a lot of people here and-."

"And nothing!" The redhead grinned and grabbed Takumi by the wrist. "Leave it to me!"

"W-Wait!" Takumi's cry got cut off as Yukihira dashed forward. It was pretty late into the morning so there weren't a lot of people. Their chances of running into someone was drastically lowered.

"What should we make?" Yukihira hummed as they slowed to a walk. "We could get scallops or mussels. They'd be great with the wine in the cellar."

"I doubt we'd find anything fresh. Let's play it safe and just get some beef. Kabobs are easy enough and we can serve rice or pasta with them." Takumi grumbled, he tugged on his arm. "You don't have to drag me around like a little kid you know!"

"I know." Yukihira winked at him, then meandered towards a butcher's stall. "This'll just make it harder for me to lose you."

Takumi's cheeks flushed and sulked. "I am perfectly capable of keeping up with you... and you aren't gonna lose me Yukihira."

"Soma."

Takumi turned his head. "What?"

"Soma." Yukihira paused his inspection of a cutlet and grinned. "I think we know each other well enough that you can call me by my first name."

"I-I guess." Takumi licked his lips. He was trying hard not to look at Yukihira. "Soma..."

"Takumi." Yukihira grinned wider. "What do you think of this cut? We could get a kilo of this and serve it with vegetables."

"It's good but who are you inviting to this party?" Takumi poked at the cutlet and nodded. "I don't think we'll get anything better than that at this hour."

"Agreed." Yukihira turned to the man of the stall. "We'll take a kilo of this. Keep them as they are, I'll slice it when I get home."

Yukihira reached a hand into his pocket to grab his wallet. He glanced up at Takumi. "What?"

The blond was smiling at him, in an almost serene way. "You said home."

Yukihira's face flushed. "Well, I spend more than half my day there. Should I have not called it home?"

"I don't really mind." Takumi turned his head away. The blond adjusted the hold on his wrist to his hand. It made everything easier.

Yukihira thought nothing of it as he paid for their beef then proceeded to lug Takumi around the market. It was two hours at most before they were ready to get home.

Takumi had gone upstairs to his room the moment they unloaded their haul. He gave Yukihira a look that bode absolute trust in him with whatever it was he was planning, and Yukihira took a moment to orient himself.

He had a few phone calls to make. A reunion was in order. He managed to finish two of his calls before he couldn't take it anymore. He let his eyes close and he held his hand close to his chest. He took in a lot of deep breaths.

Warm. Takumi's hand had been warm.

Just like that time they'd had their little silly cook-off. Warm, spirited...

Tadokoro'a voice called to him from four years ago. "Yukihira-kun you're blushing!"

Yukihira opened his eyes and caught his reflection on a stainless pot. He really was.

* * *

 _Blondie wasn't at home for the better part of the day. It made it easier for him to leave his gift. He's going to like it, he knows he is. He's always loved oranges and as far as he was concerned Blondie didn't have any jewelry that had orange stones. He hoped Blondie would like his present enough that he'd actually wear it. It's a secret that he has an ear pierced._

 _But this would look lovely on him oh yes it would._

 _He hasn't seen it yet. He was tired when he got back home. Tsk, this is going to be a problem. Red keeps tiring him out. He would have to make sure Red doesn't keep inviting him out of the house. If he does, he might not be able to visit Blondie anymore._

 _Well, desperate times call for desperate measures._

 _He placed a hand over Blondie's forehead. Rests it there for a minute, then leaves._

 _"Sweet dreams."_

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time the sun was setting. Yukihira could count on his friends to be there early when you mentioned good food, alcohol, and a good time. Everything was set up and for once the Aldini English home was alive, alert, and awake. But the current head of the house was the complete opposite, flush-faced and wobbly. He'd barely said eight words and they were used in greeting people when they arrived.

"Are you sure you haven't let him drink yet?" Shun asked as Takumi excused himself from their conversation to sit down and gather his wits.

Yukihira frowned at the blond's retreating figure. "He's been asleep since we got home from the market. Maybe he's sick?"

"Probably." Shun agreed. "It rains so much here. I'm thinking of going back to Japan for a while."

"Won't your restaurant in Sweden miss you? You probably should visit it." Yukihira teased.

"It's in good hands." Shun answered, his cheeks a slight shade of red. "Ishiki can handle himself."

"You know I never saw that coming." Yukihira confessed. He picked up his neglected drink and swirled the ice around. "You and him."

"I can't say the same for you." Shun smirked. "You must be over the moon."

Yukihira was gaping at him. "I'm so surprised you show emotion now, I can't even begin to care about the fact that you're teasing me."

"Ishiki's a good influence." The burgundy head shrugged. He too picked up his drink and took a delicate sip. "What did you put into this?"

"Gin and a fruit they call dalandan in the Philippines." Yukihira grinned. "Kinda like an orange but also like a lemon."

"Is that the really small one? I thought it was a little lime when I first saw it. "

"I think you're thinking of a calamansi." Yukihira pursed his lips. "Those are smaller. I think I still have some in the kitchen. I'll show you."

"Later." Shun said. He looked around himself. "How did you and Takumi meet again? Are you seeing each other?"

"Oh I wish." Yukihira snorted. "I work for him. He needed a chef."

"A chef?" Shun echoed dubiously. "Takumi Aldini. Your cook-off rival, needed a chef? Did he magically lose all his cooking talent? To think he had so much promise. Especially with fusion."

"No, I'm sure he can kick my ass any day. Well, he could try." Yukihira smirked. "He still works for Ikumi sometimes, I think. He's just been preoccupied."

"Ikumi." Shun nodded. "Her meat-express restaurant's never free. She made it big here in England. Attracts all the tourists."

"Is that a hint of jealousy, I hear?" Yukihira teased. "You jelly Shun?"

"You're being ridiculous." Shun sighed then glanced sadly at his empty glass. "I need another drink."

Yukihira waved his hand as the burgundy head moved to the table and glanced around. Where was...

"Yukihira-kun!" Tadokoro stumbled into the living room from the kitchen, her eyes spinning around crazily.

Yukihira caught her by the shoulder, keeping his drink out of reach. "Hey there!"

"Yukihira-kun it's horrible!" Tadokoro cried. "Takumi-san fainted!"

Yukihira's blood went cold.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm so anxious to introduce the man behind italics guys! I wonder how you'll receive it. I'm starting to pull characters in and I'd just like to make it clear that none of them are really based in England except for Ikumi. Takumi's also only visiting, he's usually in Italy too. Isami's in Rome while Takumi's in Venice. And yes, I ship ShunxIshiki. For some reason. They just clicked in that episode. Like... this freshie knows a lot about his senior! I'd probably write about them at some point.


End file.
